sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Renegades (1989 film)
| music = Michael Kamen | cinematography = Phil Meheux | editing = Caroline Biggerstaff | studio = Morgan Creek Productions Interscope Communications | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | language = English | budget = $16 millionhttp://catalog.afi.com/Catalog/moviedetails/58249 | gross = $9,015,164 }} Renegades is a 1989 American action-crime film directed by Jack Sholder and starring Kiefer Sutherland, Lou Diamond Phillips, and Jami Gertz. It was released on June 2, 1989, by Universal Pictures. Plot Buster McHenry (Kiefer Sutherland) works as an undercover agent for the Philadelphia Police Department. He is attempting to flush out a corrupt officer. McHenry’s investigation hits two complications. The first occurs when he gets arrested while trying to stop a carjacking. He distracts the suspect with a beer bottle and assaults an officer. The second occurs when he participates in a robbery of a jewelry store to retrieve $6 million in diamonds. During the course of fleeing the crime scene, an ancient Indian spear is stolen from an Auction House and Buster is wounded. Marino (Rob Knepper), a crime boss who led the robbery, thinks that the spear might be worth something to his associates. Hank Storm (Lou Diamond Phillips), a young Indian, is now after the spear and Buster is after his criminal 'comrades'. Hank rescues Buster and nurses him back to health. Hank starts to blame Buster for what happened at the Auction House, but Buster tells him he was doing his job. Marino discovers where Buster has been hiding out. With Hank's help, both of them escape. Both of them are outsiders in their own way, but now they have the same target. They despise each other at first, but learn to set aside their differences and work together. Meanwhile, Marino and his men visit Hank's father, whom they shoot and kill when he refuses to cooperate in locating his son. After interrogating some of Marino's associates, they now realize that some of Buster's partners want him dead, because he knows too much, and that there is corruption in the police force. Buster comes to conclude that his partners sold him out to Marino. The film ends with Buster and Hank infiltrating and destroying Marino's hideout. They start killing many of Marino's men, as well as the corrupt policemen. Buster kills Marino by throwing the spear right into his chest as he was about to kill Hank. A month later, Hank gets a job as a tour guide in Texas, while Buster visits him and tells him he has his job back as a policeman, hoping it will turn his life around. Buster thanks Hank for showing him the error of his ways. They shake hands as both men realize they have better futures. Hank promises Buster he'll come visit him sometime soon. Buster drives off as Hank waves good-bye. Cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Buster McHenry * Lou Diamond Phillips as Hank Storm * Robert Knepper as Marino * Bill Smitrovich as Finch * Jami Gertz as Barbara * Clark Johnson as JJ * Peter MacNeill as Denny Ransom * Floyd 'Red Crow' Westerman as Red Crow, Hank Storm's father. * Joseph Griffin as Matt * Kyra Harper as Nema Reception The film received negative reviews from critics. It currently has a 20% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 5 reviews. The film grossed $3,075,030 on its first weekend, peaked No. 5 at the box office, behind Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and the newcomer No Holds Barred. The film grossed a total of $9,015,164 in the US. References External links * Category:1989 films Category:1980s action films Category:American films Category:American action films Category:English-language films Category:American buddy films Category:American buddy cop films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Philadelphia Police Department Category:Films directed by Jack Sholder Category:Films set in Philadelphia Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:Morgan Creek Productions films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Interscope Communications films Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen Category:1980s buddy films Category:1980s buddy cop films